


tripsy

by mliafc



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol and Drugs, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Stolen Kiss, Tipsy Kenma, iwaoibokuroo have graduated, iwaoibokuteru cant drink alc unless its spiked lol, kenma is shy asf uwu, kenma is the group's kid, kuroo feeds kenma, kuroo is a rEspOnsIbLe adult, lower case intended, protective bokuto, side bokuaka, teru hosts a party cuz he seems like the type that would
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:33:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mliafc/pseuds/mliafc
Summary: kenma somehow manages to get both drunk and hightw//drug and alcohol use
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

"just in case we get separated, don't drink or eat anything anyone offers you okay? except, of course, it's one of the 6 of us" kuroo pointed back at his squad. 

with kuroo in college, kenma would be dragged to every outing possible so the older could spend time with him. the blonde desperately missed the ravenette but he'd never admit that. so he didn't mind following the other to every party he was invited to, another thing he'd be taking to his grave.

kenma looked up at the group behind kuroo and gave them a faint smile. "okay", he went back to staring at his switch. his fingers mindlessly moved against the buttons as kuroo wrapped an arm around his shoulders, guiding him through the crowd in an attempt to find a place where the younger could sit.

kuroo gently placed him on a couch. "I'll go get you something to drink okay?" kenma nodded, his eyes not leaving the device in his hands. his thumbs vigorously pressed at the controls, his eyebrows furrowed. _just a few more blows to the head_ he thought . he sighed as the demon fell face first in front of his character, pixelated blood pooling around its lifeless body.

"kenma? are you okay?" kenma looked up from his switch and found a worried akaashi. "I'm fine akaashi-san", he said, "just a hard level."

the blonde looked at the people surrounding him. akaashi, bokuto, iwaizumi, oikawa, terushima. yes, he found them annoying (except akaashi of course, kenma thought he was a sweetheart) but he couldn't help but feel safe around them. he knew how much kuroo trusted each one of them and that brought a smile to his face. they were the older's home and he was glad he found such wonderful people.

"KENMAAA" the younger winced as he heard kuroo from across the room. "apple juice hehe", he said as he held it in front of the seated male's face, "i asked teru to get you some."

kenma looked up to terushima, their eyes meeting for a second before the younger looked away, "thank you."

terushima smiled brightly. kenma grabbed the box from kuroo and went back to his game. "hey what about me", the older whined as he looked at kenma with puppy eyes. kenma looked at him with a stoic expression before sticking his tongue out at him. kuroo chucked and ruffled the younger's hair.

kuroo's voice soon blended with the rest of the noise in the house.

"here bro" bokuto stuck a red cup in front of kuroo, "not spiked lol." "what're you making fun of me?" kuroo fake frowned before the group broke out in a fit of laughter.

oikawa groaned, "i don't know how you drink that stuff kuroo it doesn't even hit." "weak", iwaizumi snorted. "oh shut up, why aren't you going off at akaashi? he's drinking soda for God's sake!"

bokuto glared at kuroo, "no one makes fun of my baby." the mentioned 'baby' rolled his eyes as he slowly pushed down bokuto's arm that was projected protectively in front of him. "bokkun is scary when he's drinking", terushima shuddered.

the group soon dispersed trying to find their other friends. kenma looked up and slightly panicked when he couldn't see kuroo but relaxed when he saw oikawa right in front of him controlling the music that was deafening the younger. besides, this was terushima's house. he'd been here multiple times so he knew his way around the place.

"hey kenma", oikawa approached "can you hold my drink? I really need to use the bathroom but some guys have been glaring at me weirdly the whole evening so I thought I'll leave it with someone I know", he rubbed his nape. kenma lightly nodded as he extended his hand to grab the red cup. "oh and don't even think about drinking it. it's not even normal alcohol okay? I'll bring you some more juice on my way back."

oikawa disappeared quickly into the crowd. the smell of the contents of the cup soon hit kenma's nose. it smelt like,,, Gatorade? didn't oikawa say it was alcohol? oh, this was bad. you see, kenma actually liked Gatorade. it was his third favourite drink, losing to apple juice and coffee. kenma moved the cup away from his face, but the smell was addicting. it was gatorate and something else but couldn't put his finger on. kenma guided it back to his nose as he inhaled the intoxicating scent. he felt somewhat light-headed. _one sip, just one_ he promised himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is some kenma you didn't expect <3

he brought the white rim up to his mouth as he took one big gulp. the contents burned at the back of his throat.

_ ew, _ he thought  _ how do people enjoy drinking this stuff? _ kenma stood up from his seat, stumbling a little as he did so. he saw oikawa at the fridge. he sat back down take one last sip before he switched on his gaming device. 

"kenma !! ahhh" the blonde looked up to find the brunette holding a bite-sized apple pie and some juice. he set his switch on his lap before reaching out for the pastry with hand. the older setter pouted, "but you let kuroo feed you." oikawa's pout quickly turned into a smirk, "he's so whipped for you." the older said it in an airy whisper that kenma was sure he would've missed if he wasn't paying close attention. the younger burst into a light blush. he snatched the juice, thrusted the cup into the taller's hands and walked away in the direction he last saw kuroo.

it wasn't too long until the drink took effect on him. kenma stumbled and let his back hit the wall he was closest to. he felt a rush of adrenalin, his body trembled against the cold surface. he trotted around the house looking for his bed-headed senior. he spotted him in terushima's kitchen. he saw the ravenette leaning against the fridge, laughing as though there was no tomorrow. kenma's vision blurred. everything seemed brighter all of a sudden. his mouth felt dry and he started panting. he walked up to kuroo who was surrounded by people he didn't recognize. 

"kuroo" he whined as he tugged at the older's jacket. kuroo's eyes widened. "kuroo where were you ughh", he gripped at his head as he tripped but the older caught him. "you were gone for so long and i was so lonelyyy."

kuroo swore that he, in all the 14 years that he's known the younger, had never heard kenma talk this much in one go. kuroo's palm rushed to the younger's forehead. "kenma you're burning up."

"huh?" kenma sighed. "let's go home and play together."

kuroo choked on his drink as he looked up at his friends, "he's a gamer he probably means video games you know?" he chuckled. "no i don't."

kuroo wheezed. his heart clenched. kenma, the boy he had a crush on since he was 12, wanted to play with him.  _ like that. _

"damn he's pretty", one of them let out.

"look at his eyes wow."

"hey kuroo, if you don't wanna uh, you know", he winked "with him, i'd love to have him."

"what the fu-"

"i don't fuck with people who have small dicks, shut up", kenma interrupted kuroo.

the group erupted in oof's and ah's. kuroo broke out in a healthy laugh as he clenched his stomach.

"let's go kenma", he said and wiped away a fake tear, "i'll text y'all later."

he grabbed kenma and walked towards the door.

"yo bokuto, we're heading home."

"whaaaat its barely 11 and tomorrow is sunday broooo", the two-toned captain complained. "bokuto-san just let us go home pleaseee."

bokuto gasped. he looked down at kenma and back up at kuroo. then down at kenma, "i- ba- DID HE JUST SPEAK TO ME?" kuroo sighed, still trying to grasp the situation, "exactly, let me just get him into bed" his eyes darkened as he placed his palm on kenma's lower back, "whoever did this is dead." 

the cold air hit kenma like a truck. his eyes were wide open and he spun every other step. kuroo caught the younger before he tripped on his foot.

"hey, you okay?" 

kuroo's face was close to the kenma's, the older could feel the other's breath on his cheek. the ravenette observed the blonde's features. his pupils dilated, his half-lidded eyes and the alcohol coating his warm breath. 

"kenma, did you drink?"

"what? no."

kuroo rolled his eyes, "there's no use lying", he deadpanned. 

kenma brought his index and thumb together, "just a little hehe."

kuroo looked at the two-toned boy with at most adoration. 

_ he's so cute like this. _

"who gave you what?"

kenma just hummed through his smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter uwu  
> drink water you raisin and eat on time !! have a wonderful day bYE


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like this is shorter than the other chapters,,, sORRY

the ravenette sighed as he dug his pockets for the keys to his house. he sat kenma on his bed as soon as they got there.

"let me get you some water, just wait here for me okay?" 

kenma grabbed kuroo's sleeve and removed the older's jacket. "kuroooo."

kuroo froze in his spot. kenma pulled the older down to sit next to him. he got on his lap, straddling the messy-haired boy. he pressed his palms on either side of his face, "kuroo, kuroo, kuroo", he chanted. the said boy nervously gulped as the younger male brought their foreheads together. 

"you just make me feel so safe you know? it's like having an older brother heh i just feel so protected."

kuroo's heart sunk at 'older brother'. is that all kenma thought of him?

"that's why i want you to stay with me forever", he dragged the last word like a child talking about a fairy tale. kenma seemed,,,vulnerable? kuroo knew it was wrong to take advantage of the younger (in any way) in his current state but he couldn't help but feel it was the right time.

"kenma, do you have anyone you like?"

the two-toned boy smiled wide which kuroo thought looked slightly psychotic. 

"i'm an 18-year-old boy, of course i do you dumbhead."

kuroo's eyes sparkled, "well, who is it??"

 _fuck_ he thought _did he seem too eager?_

 _"_ pfft and i thought i was dense."

"huh?"

"its you, tetsurou. it's always been you."

kuroo's heart skipped a beat. why did kenma calling him by his first name make the butterflies in his stomach multiply? more importantly, he liked him back?

"wait are you for real?"

"why would i lie to you, hm?"

"kenma i-"

kenma placed his finger on the older's lips, "shhh."

he leaned down to kiss kuroo, his lips tasting the whiskey on the other.

"hmm my head", he clutched his forehead and let it fall on his senior's shoulder, passing out soon after. 

kuroo tucked him into bed before changing and getting into bed himself. that night the former captain went to bed thinking about how his first kiss was stolen by a drunk introvert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes ik it escalated quickly ;-; i would've gone into sm detail otherwise and that would've bored you :/  
> 


	4. Chapter 4

kuroo woke up to the most breathtaking sight. kenma had strands of his hair lightly falling over his face, mouth slightly parted, chest rising and falling calmly.

_imagine waking up to this every day._

sunlight beautifully filtered through the curtains, hitting kuroo just enough to convince him to get out of bed. he finished his ablutions and entered his kitchen to fix them some breakfast. the thought finally hit him. _what if kenma doesn't remember anything?_

his head hurt just thinking about it. bringing it up would be embarrassing too so there was nothing he could do except deal with it. kuroo sighed as he cracked eggs into a hot pan. 

the fragrance of eggs and buttered toast was enough to pull the lazy gamer out of bed. he brushed with the extra brush kuroo had left for him. he dragged his feet across the room and changed into one of kuroo's jerseys, just to get out of the sticky mess he was in. the piece of clothing covered him more than he expected it to so he didn't bother with pants. he approached the couch and sat dangerously close to a blushing kuroo.

"y-you're up?"

kenma hummed as he opened his mouth, urging the other to give him something to eat.

"wait lemme go get your plate."

he shook his head, "ahhh."

kuroo hesitated before sticking out a slice of bread. kenma bit into it as his cheeks puffed up. the ravenette watch with wide eyes, his jaw fell slack. this boy was gonna be the death of him.

"say, kuroo", the younger started. kuroo had to lean in to catch what the other was saying. 

"i told you how i felt yesterday", his head ducking with every word, "h-how do you f-f-feel about me?"

kuroo's jaw was open by now. he blinked once then pinched his cheek before he hissed in pain. **this was really happening.**

"kenma", he placed the plate on the table beside him.

kenma looked up, his cheeks were flushed. "i've had a crush on you for the longest time i cannot put into words just how much i like you."

kenma looked away, his blush darkening.

"s-so does this mean we're b-boyfriends?"

"would you like that?"

kenma nervously nodded. 

"then yes."

kenma smiled, his eyes turning into tiny crescents. 

"come here kitten."

"kitten?" he choked out as he fell into kuroo's embrace. 

"you don't like it?"

"i love it", he whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic made me realize that i should probably stick to oneshots ugh I lowkey hate this fic AHHH its so badly written I'm so sorry  
> I may fuck around and delete this later I hate it sm oml
> 
> thank you for reading this mess <33  
> eat on time and drink lots of water and sleep well :)


End file.
